


A Corrupted Gem

by DJDiamond18803



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Catboys & Catgirls, Cats, Character Death, Dogs, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minecraft, No Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJDiamond18803/pseuds/DJDiamond18803
Summary: Ever since the event that happened 2 years ago, DJ has never been the same. She became quite and barely spoke to her teamates let alone her parents. Until one day, she met a boy who turns out to also bare the same curse as her's,A corrupted gem.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My first story yay! So if there are any grammar mistakes or anything please let me know!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anything related to it.

_"DIAMOND! HAYDEN!"_

_"I have to do this sweetheart. It's the only way too save them..."_

_"Diamond? Where is mommy?"_

_"We found this locket near a collapse building. We saw a picture of you two and probably your family in it along with an address."_

_"Mom? Why am I different from the other kids?"_

_"We want to go to the city's"_

_"Welcome to Team Ground Zero you two"_

_"Something is happening and it must have something to do with those gems you have."_

_"The two most feared enemies of Minecraftia are rising....."_

_"HAYDEN!"_

_"....I'm sorry Diamond.... Goodbye...."_

I woke up with a gasp as I quickly sat up from my bed. I look around my slightly dark bedroom with a daze as I wipe the tears away from my emerald green eyes.

'Just another dream...more like a nightmare...'

I heard knocking coming from the wooden door before it opened to reveal a concerned looking villager.

"Diamond? Are okay? I Heard screaming and I came as fast as I could" The villager asked as she entered my bedroom.

I noded in response."nightmare...." I mumbled as I felt my purple wolf ears drop.

The villager sighed but walked towards my bed before sitting at the edge. She then turn to look at the picture frame sitting on my bedside table and picked it up. "The one that happened 2 years ago?" She asked as she sadly looked at the picture.

It is a picture of a younger me along with a browned haired boy with blue eyes and pale skin. We were both smiling at the camera.

I noded in reply. "I miss him...." I whipered as I felt tears in my eyes.

The villager place the picture back to its place before wrapping her arms around me with comfort.

"I miss him. I really miss him mom..." I cried as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I miss my little brother...."


	2. Happy Birthday

I sigh in exhaustion as I leaned gainst the iron hoe I held in my right hand.

' _I wish Dubster is here. He's usually good at these stuff'_ I thought as I whipped the sweat forming on my brow.

"Thanks for the help Diamond. I wouldn't have finished this without you." The farmer said as he gave the me a bottle full of cold water.

I took the bottle from his hand and cuck down the drink before giving him a nod in reply.

After giving back the bottle and putting away the hoe and extra seeds, I decided to head towards the lake just outside the village.

By the time I reached the lake, the sun was already half in the sky. I sat at the edge as I blankly stared into the clear water. 

●●●

  
_"Diamond look! It's a fish!" A little boy cried out cheerfully as he pointed at the red fish swimming in the lake._

_"You're right Hayden. That fish is called a Salmon" I said with a smile as I watched the little boy continue watching the fishes swimming in the lake._

_"Can we one day have salmon for dinner?" He asked as he turned to look at me._

_"I'll ask mom and dad if we can" I replied as I watched the boy beamed at the thought of having Salmon for dinner._

_●●●_

  
I snapped out from my daydream as I saw the sun setting into the horizon. I got up and dust off the dirt off from my pants before heading home.

When I reached my house, I could smell the faith scent of cooked salmon comming from inside the wooden house.

' _Oh..... It's today....'_ I thought in realisation as I entered th house. There I could see my mom taking out a plate of cooked salmon from the furnace before placing it on the dining table along with a side of breads and beetroot soups.

"Welcome back Diamond!" My mom greeted me with a cheerful smile.

But I knew, that smile was fake.

Especially at a day like this....

●●●

  
_"Huh? We're having salmon tonight? Why?" The boy asked as he sat at the dining table along with me and dad._

_"Well... do you remember what today it is Hayden?" Mom asked_ _as she gave him a knowing smile._

_Hayden just stared at her with confusion, until he let out a gasp of surprise when we all pulled out a gift wrapped box from under the table or behind our backs._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYDEN!"_

_●●●_

  
After having dinner with my parents, I decided to head up to my room. As I entered the room, the first thing I saw was the picture frame sitting on the table lamp beside my bed. I walk towards my bed and sat on the purple blanket before taking the picture frame from the table and held it in my hand.

I felt my purple wolf ears press against my head as I sadly stared at the picture.

It was a picture of me and Hayden when we were young. It was a few years after we were adopted into the family ever since our real mother was found dead at Herobrine's ruins.

We were both laying on the grass as we stare at the blue sky. My hands were held up as if I'm trying to explain something to Hayden as he layed beside me. We were both also smiling in the picture.

Soon I noticed that I was crying because of the wet staines on the glass frame. I placed down the picture on my bed beside me, before pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around it.

Before I knew it, I began sobbing as I rest my head against my knee.

_"Why did you have to leave me...."_


	3. The Red Gem

**A Week Later...**

**"You know.... Pearl misses you...."**

I heard Dubster said thought my headphone.

" **She would always try to go into your room, even though we had already locked the door. But... as usual, she will always find a way to get into the room...** " He said with a small chuckle.

" **I know you needed more time, but.... we miss you.... we all do.... so, try to visit us once in a while okay? I have to go now, the pigs will get restless if I don't feed them now. Haha...** " Dubster let out a small laugh before he ended the call.

I sigh as I took off my headphone and place it on the table.

As usual, Dubster was the only one who would try to talk to me ever since I decided to take a break from all this team stuff. My teamates understood my decision and wished me luck to get better. Which it did not work....

Okay but only a little bit...

"Diamond, sweetie?" I heard my mom called out to me as she entered my room. "Could you be so kind and help me send this to McFree for me?" She asked as she motion towards the small box in her hands.

I noded in response and stood up from my bed before taking the box from her hand.

"Thank you Diamond. I would have send him this myself, but I already have my hands full with helping your father cleaning and sorting out the shop" She thanked me as we both exited my room and headed down the stairs towards the front door.

"See you at dinner sweetie!" She said with a wave before heading towards the opposite direction where I was going.

I noded and walked towards my destination with the box held under my armpit.

As I was walking, I passed by a few kids casing after a tabby cat that I would assume belongs to our local librarian, Mrs.Manchester.

"Oh,Hi Di! Get back here Tom!" One of the kids greeted me before shouting at the runaway cat.

I waved at them before continuing on my journey.

●●●

  
"Thank you for sending me this package Diamond!" McFree thanked me as he took the small box from my hands.

I noded and turned to head back when suddenly, I saw Mr.Jestet, our local fisherman, running towards me before stoping in front of me.

"Diamond.... *gasp*.... found.... *gasp*....boy....*gasp*.... gem!" He gasp out as he tried to catch his breath from running.

My eyes widen in realisation. "where?" I aksed him. I got my answer when he pointed towards the river. I gave him a quick "thanks" before running towards the direction he gave me.

When I got there, I saw was an unconscious young boy with black hair and pale skin laying next to the river. He wore a brown robe that almost seems to be burned.

As I got closer to him, my eyes widen in shock when I saw something that I didn't want to believe to happened.

Around the boys neck, was a choker like necklace with a red gem on it. But not just any gem that I have seen....

...it was a corrupted gem...

●●●

  
I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed as I watched our local alchemist, Mason, looking over the boy to see if he had any wounds. Said boy was currently laying on a bed, while the top half of his robe was taken off. 

"Well.... other than a few small burn marks, the lad seems quite fine and healthy" Mason told me as he started to bandage the burn marks before covering him with a green blanket.

"I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything or if something happens." He said before exiting the room.

I stood there in silence as I watched the boy slept. I pushed off from the wall and made my way towards the boy until I was standing right next to the bed.

My eyes linger on his (very feminine pretty) face for a minute before moving towards the glowing red gem around his neck. My eyes squinted in curiosity.

"What power are you hiding from us kid...." I mumbled to myself as my hand moved closer to the gem. My fingers were barely touching the gem, when suddenly I heard a small groan coming from the boy and I quickly pulled back my hand.

I watched as the boy slowly opened his eyes, which from what I noticed, was a bright red. 

He slowly got up before slightly wincing in pain while trying to do so. When he finally manage to get into a sitting position, he turn to look at me with confusion.

"Who... are you?... and... where am... I...?" He slowly asked in a (suprisingly) soft voice that reminds me of the soft breeze of the wind in a medow full of flowers.

"My name is DJ, right now you're at a village and currently in the house of our local alchemist." I tried not to give him to much information about our where abouts. Who knows if he turned out to be a criminal or something.He noded at the information and continued to looked around the room in curiosity.

"Do you... remember what happened? Before we found you unconscious and hurt near the river?" I asked.

He turned to look at me for a moment, before dropping his gaze towards his hands which was resting on his lap. He also seemed to have a troubled look on his (very pretty) face.

"I... I don't...remember..." he mumbled,

And my eyes widen in shock with that information.

●●●

**Time skip~**

"So you're saying that he doesn't remember anything?" My dad asked as we both sat at the dining table together while mom was making dinner in the kitchen. I noded in response at dad's question.

"Well... did you asked if he remembered his own name?" He asked.

"I did. Apparently he told me that he only remembers that his name started with the letters 'e' and 'x'. Nothing else." I replied as I watched the boy walking down the stairs. 

We agreed to let him stay with me and my family for now and recently I have let him borrowed my clothes for the night. Currently he was wearing a red T-shirt (which I noticed was a few sized bigger than him) and a pair of blue shorts. 

"Oh! take a seat. You're just in time for dinner." Mom said with a kind smile as she walk out of the kitchen with four plates with bread and cooked potatoes on each plate. 

"Diamond sweetie, can you help me get the bowls from the kitchen?" She asked as she set the plates on the table.

I noded in response before standing up from my seat. I headed towards the kitchen and saw four bowls of mushroom soup on the wooden counter. I took the two bowls in my hand while the other two I balanced on my wrist.

As I walked out of the kitchen, I noticed that the boy had taken a seat right next to mine. I placed the bowls onto the table before sitting back at my seat.

As we were eating, Mom decided to have a small chat with the boy.

"So... have you decided on what name to call yourself?" She asked the boy who was slightly startled by the question.

He was quite for a moment, "um.... I decided... on Exa for now..." the boy, for now known as Exa, replied shyly as he looked down at his bowl.

The four of us continued to eat our dinnet quietly, with small conversations every few minutes or so.

An hour or two later, I now stood in front of Hayden's old room with Exa beside me while mom was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and dad doing some paper work in the master bedroom.

"This is going to be where you will be sleeping while you are staying here" I explained as I opened the door. 

The room hadn't change much for the past 2 years other than the fact that most of his stuff was now kept in the attic. It still... pains me that this once bright and cheerful bedroom was now dull and empty.

"Thank you DJ, for letting me stay here" Exa thanked me with a shy smile.

I noded back in response before turning towards the door that was facing the opposite way from Hayden's and opened it. "This is my bedroom. If you need anything just knock on it, I'm not much of a heavy sleeper."

"Goodnight Exa" I said over my shoulder before entering the room.

I could here Exa's soft voice saying "goodnight..." as I closed the door.


	4. Carrot Cake

**3rd P.O.V**

The next morning, DJ sat on her bed as she tried to contact Dubster with her Headphone. She waited for a few minutes until the beeping stoped and a small click came through the ear muffs.

 **"Hello?"** A young voice could be heard trough the speeker.

"Hey Dubster... I just... wanted to tell you some... interesting news..." She said slowly.

DJ continued on explaining to the boy on the other side about on what happens yesterday. She explained that they found a boy unconscious near the river and the fact that he has a Corrupted Gem.

"Not only that... he also has amnesia.."

She could hear a small gasp comming from the speaker.

" **Did you.... found out what his powers are**?" He asked with worry.

"Not yet... that's why I'm calling you...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I'm comming back to Ground Zero"

" **Ar-are you sure...?** "

"Dubster.... it's been 2 years... I'm ready, And the fact that most of the information about the gems are in the base's library" she replied with deadpand voice.

" **O-oh... want me to tell the others?** "

"...Sure..."

" **I'm glad you're coming back. Its been a while....** " She could hear a small sniff coming from the speaker. She could only guess that he was crying a little. Well... its been a while anyway...

"Yeah... I know..."

●●●

Exa sat under a small tree that was located behind the house as he waited for DJ. He was now currently wearing a red hoodie and grey jeans along with a pair of brown sneakers.

The young boy closed his red eyes as he lean gainst the the tree. He listened to the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew a soft breeze. 

His hand went up to his neck as he crest the red gem as thoughts fled trough his mind like a tsunami.

_'Why can't I remember anything?'_ He thought as he opened his eyes to look at the blue sky.

He suddenly heard footsteps comming towards him. He looked down and saw DJ walking towards him with a book in her hand, her fluffly blue tail with a white tip swish left and right as she walk.

"Hello DJ" Exa greeted softly as DJ sat in front of him. 

Yesterday DJ had explained to him that the name 'Diamond' can only be called by the person she trust. And so far she is still warry of him so he was only allowed to call her DJ, her codename, until she says otherwise.

As DJ sat in front of him, she handed him a slightly thick book with a brown leather cover and motion for him to open the page that has a yellow book mark.

Exa took the book and opened said page. There, he could see notes and drawings about a clear crystalike gem with various shapes and sizes.

** Uncorrupted Gem **

_A clear crystalike gem that is used to hold the powers of humans who had powers that could hurt themselves or others. Usually used by half-breeds or cursed ones._

_The gem are sometimes used to help young humans to control said powers until they have matured enough or if the power they held are too powerfull._

_Once the user wears the gem, it will turn into the colour that represents said power. And thus calling it a Corrupted Gem._

_To identify if the gem is a Corrupted Gem, the gem will let out a soft glow if looken closely or in the dark, or if taken off, the gem will immediately reverted back to its clear like colour._

Exa stoped reading and turn to look at the necklace that DJ wore. It has a diamond like shape and that it was purple. If looked closely, he could see the gem emitting a small glow.

"Wait... so you're saying that..."

*nods*

"And that you are a...."

*nods*

Exa's hand went up to touch the red gem that hangs from the thin black choker.

"Do you... do you know what power do I have?" He asked nervously as he looked at the wolf girl in front of him.

DJ eyed him for a second before shooking her head as a no.

"But... I want to take you somewhere..." DJ then explained to him that they were going to a small city where her friends lived and that they might be able to help him find out what his powers were and maybe help him with his memory loss.

"The base is located near a port in a plain biome village. It would take us about two days if we travel there by horse." DJ said as she got up while she dusted off some loose grass from her shorts.

"We will leave once your wounds are healed... for now, were heading to the market to buy some stuff" she explained as she motion for him to get up.

The two humans walk in silence as they headed their way towards the market. Exa could see a few villagers here and there along with a few children. Speaking of children...

A group of four were running towards them while shouting the wolf girl's name.

The two stopped as the group stood in front of them while looking at Exa with curiosity.

"Diamond, is this the mystery girl that they found?" One of them asked, a little girl to be specific.

The two teenagers looked at them with surprise.

' _She isn't wrong though... Exa DOES have a very pretty and feminine face_...' DJ thought as she rustle the little girl's head, in which earned her a giggle. Meanwhile Exa blushed in embarrassment from the comment.

"...I'm actually a boy..." Exa said with a small awkward laugh.

The four stared at him with shock until one of them shouted.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE A BOY!" One of them exclaim.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! HE LOOKS TOO PRETTY TO BE A BOY!" The girl argued with a pout.

The two were about to pounce on each other but were restrain by the other two children.

"Bye Diamond! Bye new pretty boy! See you next time!" The two said at the same time as they dragged their arguing friends away from them.

The two humans could only watched the scene with a sweatdrop. 

They continued their walk to the market in silence. Once they reached the market, they could see it was already busy from the amount of villagers and humans at the street.

After buying the items for their journey such as food, potions, weapons and clothing for Exa, DJ took him to a small farm where he could see a few farm animals running around. 

"What are we doing here?" Exa asked as they stopped in front of a pen.  
Inside of the pen, he could see a pair of horses standing there, one of them has a pure white coat while the other has a brown and white coat. The two horses seemed to have already been tamed from the looks of the sadle on their back.

"To check on them... making sure they're healthy." she simply explain as she petted the neck of the white horse.

The other horse came up to him and tilt its head in curiosity. Exa hesitantly put a hand in front of him near the horse's head. The horse stared at it for a few second before pushing it's head against his hand.

"She trust you..." DJ said as she watch the whole exchange. Exa smiled and continue to pet the horse's head.

_"Your fur is dirty, Carrot Cake! Now I have to bathe you all over gain!" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes exclaim at him with a angry pout._

Exa quickly windraw his hand as he stared at the horse with shock. He then stared at his hand and tried to relax his breath. Once he was relaxed, he turn to DJ with curiosity.

"What are their names?" He asked as he watches her pet the white horse.

"Hm? Well... this one is named Iron. and that one..." she turn to look at the other horse and petted her head.

"...Is named Carrot Cake..."


	5. Last Day

**Time Skip: A Week Later...**   
**(Night Time)**

Exa looked at his reflection through the mirror in the bathroom. He decided to wear a loose red T-shirt along with some black short.

It took him almost a week for his wounds to heal. Once the alchemist gave him the ok, DJ immediately told him to pack up their things for tomorrow's journey.  
While he was healing, he decided to learn some basic things from the villagers such as farming, fishing, taming and so on. So far he has enjoyed taking care of the farm animals, especially Carror Cake.

Speaking of Carrot Cake, he had yet to talk about the event that happened few days ago to DJ. He knew that he needs to tell her if he ever experienced something strange so that they can pin point what his curse is.

But he didn't want to worry her too much at the moment. He knew that DJ is currently dealing with her own problems at the moment and plus, the fact that she had to think about their safety for this journey.

Exa sigh before exiting the bathroom. He then walk towards the window before leaning against it to look at the full moon and the twinkling stars.

As much as he thinks the night is beutiful, he had always feared it since that's when the monsters would come out.

Mr. And Mrs. June had told him before that it is best that they stay inside while the Iron Golems and DJ took care of the monsters, especially the undeads.

Exa shivered at the thought of them.

The undeads are monsters that consist of zombies and skeletons. Though they do burn once the sun rises, but usually the ones that wear protective armour are usually the ones that DJ had to handle along with some travellers that sometimes stay the night at the village.

Exa sighed again before heading down to help with dinner.

As he walk down the stairs, he noticed DJ was getting ready for her nightly patrol. She wore an iron breastplate along with a pair of iron boots, her long light blue hair was tied into a ponytail and he also noticed a diamond sword strapped to her hip.

As she was about to exit the door, Exa quickly called out to her.

"DJ! Wait!" He cried out as he walked up to the taller girl.

DJ stopped and turned to look at Exa with a raised eyebrow.

Exa starred at her for a second before giving her a smile, "Be careful out there, alright?".

The wolf girl stared at him in suprised, but noded in appreciation. "Alright..." she replied in a monotone voice before exiting the house.

He stared at the door for a few seconds before turning to walk towards the kitchen. There he saw Mrs. June cooking some pork chops in the furnace.

"Oh! Hello Exa!" The woman greeted cheerfully as she wiped her hands with a white cloth. "Dinner is just about done, do you need anything?"

"Ah... not really" He awkwardly replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to ask if you need any help with dinner?"

Mrs. June gave him a smile as her brown eyes soften, "that's very kind of you Exa. Actually, can you help me set up the table for me? You remember where the plates and utensils are right?"

Exa noded in reply as he walk towards the other side of the kitchen where they usually kept the plates, bowls and utensils at.

"Will DJ join us tonight?" He asked as he brought down four plates.

"No, but as usually leave out a plate for her once she got back from her patrol." She replied as she brought the cooked pork chop out of the furnace.

Exa noded as he gave the woman the plates, in which she thanked him before placing the pork chop onto each plate along with some cooked potatoes and carrots. The boy helped the woman by carrying two of the plates towards the dining room, while she only carried one. The single plate full of food was left on top of the furnace for the wolfgirl once she got back.

"Honey! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. June called out towards her husband as Exa placed the plates on top the table.  
He heard a faint reply aling with th3 sounds of footsteps coming from upstairs. Mr. June came down the stairs just as Exa was about to take a seat. He compliments his wife about how good the smell of her cooking before giving her a loving kiss on her forehead in which was retured by giggles.

"Diamond is not joining us tonight?" He asked as he took a seat at the dining table.

Mrs. June shook her head, "no, its patrol night... and probably the last since..." she trailed off as she let out a soft sigh.

"This reminds me of the time when Diamond left to go out to the city's to learn more about her kind. I remember how happy she was, to the point she couldn't even sit down properly! I was worried that her tail migh fall off from all the wagging it was doing " She chuckled before letting out another sigh, "but... ever since **that** day happened... she was never the same..." Mr. June placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she wipes off the tears with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry for rambling about this to you Exa... but it has been 2 years, I couldn't help but remember it all..." she apologised towards the boy who had been sitting in silence throughout the whole thing.

"It's alright Mrs. June, you don't need to apologise" he gave her a kind smiled, but in his head was filled with curiosity.

'2 years ago? What happened on that day?' He thought as they all ate in silence.

●●●

** Meanwhile.... **

DJ lets out a small sigh as she walks down the yellow grass road. She didn't know where she was going, the monsters that were going to attack the village were long dead now, their corpse were thrown down into a deep pit that was digged up years ago. Her mind was filles with plans for tommorow's journey. 

Eventually, the crunch of the grass was soon replaced by hard cobble stone. She stopped and looked up to see a familiar place that makes her gut clench. DJ, without realising it, starts walking again until she stood under an oak tree. In front of her is a small stone pillar with writings written on it. She took note of a necklace with a single translucent cracked gem that was hung on the pillar.

She stared at the stone for a moment before letting out a strained smile. 

"Hi Hayden..." she whispered "it's been a while huh? Even tho I just visited you a few days ago. I know you're probably worried about me since I haven't been..."

she trailed off before shaking her head and continue, "anywho, I'm leaving tommorow morning. I'm going back to the base and I won't be back for a while now, so I can't visit you for sometime"

Her smile wavers as she lets out a sob, "sorry for crying in front of you this whole time... I know I'm supposed to be the strong for you but look at me now" she chuckles as tears fell down from her green eyes, her ears pressed flat agaist her head.

"I'm sorry for making you worried..." she sobs as her legs gave up underneath her. Her hands went up to cover her face as she continues to cry.

_"...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I promised..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I know graveyards are like scary as sh*t at night but when you spend almost your whole life fighting off zombies, skeletons or creepers, graveyards are probably nothing)


End file.
